scriptsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Au cœur de l'histoire
Au cœur de l'histoire est une émission de radio historique diffusée sur Europe 1 depuis 2011, présentée par Franck Ferrand de 2011 à 2018 puis par Fabrice d'Almeida depuis 2018. Les secrets de Mayerling Un alchimiste à Paris : Nicolas Flamel La vie et l'œuvre d'Alfred de Musset Talleyrand ou la diplomatie à table La folle histoire d'Haïti Sur les pas de l'Éventreur *'Julia Martin: 'Sur Europe 1, c'est l'heure de notre nouveau rendez-vous au quotidien avec l'Histoire et avec les histoires. Bonjour Franck ! *'Franck Ferrand: 'Bonjour Julia, bonjours à tous. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion, de voir la belle dramatique diffusée par France 3, à propos de cette bataille entre Colbert et Fouquet. Et bien moi qui suis en général assez réticent quant à ce genre de productions, cette fois j'ai trouvé ça très réussi, et je tien sà saluer ce travail. Il faudrait plus de dramatiques comme celle-là pour faire aimer l'Histoire à la télévision. *'Julia Martin: 'C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec vous, Lorànt Deutsch était assez exceptionnel. Si je comprends bien, quand même, votre esprit est encore au XVIIème siècle ? *'Franck Ferrand: 'Mais pas du tout, que nenni gente Julia ! Je baigne en plein XIXe, dans les brouillards douteux de la Londres victorienne, et je vous invite à me suivre sur la trace du plus célèbre tueur en série de tous les temps… Voyez comme ce studio est envahi par le smog. Le smog, c'est ce mélange de brouillard et de suie qui, dans les environs de la Tamise, imprègnes les quartiers un peu glauques de Londres. Nous sommes en 1888, au plus fort de l'époque victorienne. Nous sommes en août. Il est minuit. Nous suivons une petite silhouette furtive qui se glisse dans Buck's Row, une des ruelles les plus sordides et en été, les plus puantes, de Whitechapel. L'une des rues les moins sûres, également, surtout la nuit. Cette silhouette, c'est celle d'une toute jeune femme de 23 ans, une jolie fille aux yeux très bleus avec des cheveux blonds magnifiques, tirant sur le roux. Il faut que je vous dise que Mary Kelly – on l'appelle "Black Kelly" parce qu'elle s'habille toujours en noir – est irlandaise. Il faut que je vous dise aussi qu'elle vend ses charmes. C'est sa façon de trouver un petit peu d'argent pour vivre. Du reste, cette nuit, les clients lui ont fait défaut et la faim la torture. Elle ne s'est pas couchée du tout de la nuit. Elle avance donc, ombre parmi les ombres, dans Buck's Row. Il semble qu'il se soit encore passé quelque chose. Elle aperçoit, de loin, un attroupement qui s'est formé. Mary s'approche. On vient en vérité de découvrir un cadavre. Oh, pas n'importe quel cadavre : un cadavre atrocement mutilé. C'est Mary Ann Nichols qui a été tuée ; dans le quartier, on l'appelait "Polly". Mary connaissait bien Polly, c'était une prostituée, elle aussi. Une femme de 42 ans qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver de quoi payer sa paillasse à l'asile de nuit. Il lui manquait quatre pence, alors elle était venue chercher refuge du côté des grilles de Christ Church, le "parc des galleux", comme l'appelaient les policiers de Londres Vous savez, Whitechapel en 1888, c'est un peu la face cachée, la face honteuse de la splendide métropole londonienne. Cinq millions d'habitants à Londres, déjà, à cette époque. Les plus beaux parcs, les meilleurs théâtres du monde, les plus prestigieuses maisons de commerce… mais aussi ce monde de la crasse qui se développe le plus loin possible des beaux quartiers avec leurs squares, leurs jolies façaces et leur perrons à colonnes blanches. Ces bas-quartiers sont jonchés d'ordures, enfumés d'exhalaisons douteuses et de vapeurs d'alcool. Toutes ces espèces d'arrière-cours très douteuses sont fréquentées par une faune interloque : des marlous, des filles de joie, des traîne-savates. La poisse, la vermine, la maladie à quelques encablures de Covent Garden, et là cette nuit, au coin de la rue, ce cadavre dépecé. J'ai bien dit "dépecé". La malheureuse Polly a subi des mutilations affreuses. On lui a tranché la gorge entièrement, d'une oreille à l'autre. On lui a ouvert l'abdomen depuis le bas du ventre. Ses organes ont fait l'objet d'ablations minutieuses. Tout ça, si l'on en croit les enquêteurs," expertement et prestement exécuté". C'est en tout cas le procès-verbal qui le dit. Le cadavre a été découvert par un charretier qui comme tous les soirs se rendait à l'équarrissoir. Je suis désolé, Julia, je vous l'avais promis, l'atmosphère est un petit peu lourde. *'Julia Martin: 'C'est sordide, oui. *'Franck Ferrand: 'On parle même d'équarrissoir… Et ce n'est pas fini, c'est le tout début, seulement. Bien sûr, on a prévenu le mari – car elle était mariée, cette Polly. Un brave homme, un ouvrier tranquille que sa femme avait déjà abandonné à six reprises. Ils ont eu cinq enfants ensemble. On est vraiment dans les bas-fonds. "Oh, je te pardonne" a dit le malheureux à ce qu'il restait du corps de sa femme. "Je te pardonne, pauvre Polly, dans l'état où tu es…" Mary Kelly, notre Black Mary, n'a fait qu'apercevoir la scène du crime, dont la police essaie de cacher ce qu'elle peut, mais ce qu'elle a senti poindre en elle a la froideur insidieuse de la peur : que dis-je, de la terreur… Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces temps-ci, qu'une prostituée est tuée puis mutilée. Le crime de Polly en rappelle un autre, commis trois jours plus tôt sur la personne d'une certaine Martha Turner. Elle aussi exerçait le plus vieux métier du monde, elle aussi a été retrouvée massacrée à Whitechapel ; c'était dans un escalier des George Yard Buildings. On l'avait poignardée en 39 endroits. Le rapport de police précise que les instruments dont le maniaque s'est servi étaient visiblement une baïonnette, ainsi que "des instruments chirurgicaux"…. Est-ce qu'il faut dire qu'il faudrait d'ors et déjà orienter l'enquête vers les milieux médicaux ? La police va moins vite en besogne que l'opinion. Pour le moment, on n'est pas vraiment convaincu du lien entre les deux crimes et, de fait, ce lien ne pourra jamais être prouvé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que selon les experts, le meurtre de Mary Ann Nichols est tantôt le premier, tantôt le deuxième attribuable à celui que dans quelques jours l'Angleterre, et l'Europe, et le monde entier connaîtront sous ce nom terrifiant : "The Ripper", c’est-à-dire, à peu de choses près, "l'Éventreur". Est-ce là son premier crime ou le deuxième ? Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce n'est pas le dernier. La véritable enquête de Scotland Yard commence le 8 septembre 1888, c’est-à-dire quand même 8 jours après l'assassinat de Polly dans Buck's Row. Ce matin-là, à 6 heures, c'est un porteur du marché de Spitalfields qui aperçoit une forme étrange dépassant d'un recoin plein d'ombre. Ça a l'air d'être une jambe. Alors, le porteur s'approche, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et le spectacle qu'il découvre le révulse : c'est bien un corps qui se trouve étendu là, comme une vieille poupée désarticulée sur les pavés putrides d'une cour de Hanburry Street. La tête… Oh, la tête est presque détachée du corps, auquel elle ne tient que par une sorte de grand mouchoir. Le ventre a été ouvert, encore une fois, les intestins retirés et posés sur l'épaule. Toutes sortes d'organes, des reins jusqu'aux ovaires ont été artistement découpés. Il va falloir un certain temps aux enquêteurs pour identifier Annie Chapman, dite "Annie la Brune", 47 ans. Cette fois, le quartier de Whitechapel vit dans la peur. Un grand pervers est à l'œuvre, la nuit, dans les rues sombres. Un grand pervers qui prend bientôt un nom. En effet, une lettre – en apparence un simple courrier – va bientôt parvenir aux services de police. Une lettre posée de Liverpool le 12 septembre et qui est signé "J. The Ripper", J l'Éventeur. Le monde entier va bientôt connaître le prénom de ce terrible maniaque : Jack. Les lettres de Jack l'Éventreur vont s'accumuler au cours des jours et des semaines qui suivent. En tout, les envois postaux attribués à l'Éventeur – je dis bien attribués, à tort ou à raison, et nous verrons ce qu'il faut penser de toutes ces lettres avec notre invité – sont au nombre de 360 pièces. De quoi fournir une passionnante matière aux experts qui, désormais et pendant des décennies et des décennies encore, se feront une spécialité de cette affaire. On va les surnommer les "ripperologues", les spécialistes de l'Éventeur. La deuxième lettre est postée de Londres le 29 septembre, toujours signée "J. The Ripper". Et cette fois, on gagne un cran dans l'effroi car cette lettre annonce le prochain carnage. "Je travaillerai le 1er au Minories, je travaillerais." En fait, le 30 septembre avant l'aube, c’est-à-dire avec 24 heures d'avance sur cette date qui avait été donnée par courrier, un cavalier qui avance dans Burner Street, est arrêté. Son cheval a fait un brusque écart ; il a vu ou ressenti quelque chose. Il y a un corps qui gît au sol. C'est celui d'une grande suédoise de 45 ans, Elizabeth Stride – on l'appelle Long Liz dans le métier. Son cadavre est encore chaud, mais cette fois, il n'a pas subi d'importantes mutilations. C'est comme si l'assassin avait été dérangé dans son ouvrage, qu'il avait entendu approcher les sabots du cheval, et qu'il a trouvé plus sûr, probablement, de prendre la fuite. Ce sera la conclusion des enquêteurs. Conclusion vite confirmée, et pour cause. Car la même nuit, à deux heures moins le quart, dans Mitre Square, près d'Old Gate – c’est-à-dire dans la partie la plus occidentale de Whitechapel, juste aux limites de la City – on va retrouver le cadavre de Kate Eddowes. La même nuit, donc ! Encore une prostituée, de 43 ans cette fois. La pauvre fille avait été relâchée peut-être un peu vite du poste de police de Bishop's Gate, où on l'avait coffrée quelques heures plus tôt. "Allez file !" lui avait dit le sergent de ville. Il était loin de se douter, le pauvre, qu'en libérant Kate, il la livrait à une fin atroce. Cette fois, comme si l'Éventreur avait eu soin de se rattraper du travail saboté de l'heure précédente, il a "travaillé", comme il le dit lui-même, soigneusement et a pris tout le temps nécessaire. Les intestins déroulés ont été réinstallés autour du cou et des épaules de la victime. Je vous fais grâce des mutilations diverses, mais quand même, le foie a été coupé en deux, le rein gauche a été emporté. D'ailleurs, on ne tardera pas à en retrouver la moitié. C'est un certain Lusk, président du comité de vigilance institué dans Whitechapel, qui va recevoir un envoi, signé comme d'habitude "Jack the Ripper". Un petit paquet qui contient un bocal avec la moitié d'un rein conservé dans l'alcool et cette précision : "Dear Mr Lusk, j'ai fait frire l'autre morceau et l'ai mangé. C'était très bon". S'il se trouve qu'à cette heure vous êtes encore à table, Julia et moi vous souhaitons un excellent appétit. Vous imaginez l'angoisse qui, en cet automne 1888, tenaille les prostituées de Londres, à commencer par celles du quartier maudit de Whitechapel. Notre petite Mary Kelly – vous savez, la Black Mary que nous avons suivi au tout début, celle qui vient d'Irlande avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds-roux – vit dans la peur. Elle a peur de l'Éventreur, évidemment. Vous vous dites : "S'il nous parle d'elle, de cette Mary Kelly, depuis le début, c'est qu'elle est probablement la prochaine sur la liste." Et bien peut-être… Ou peut-être pas. Le soir du 8 novembre, c'est avec anxiété qu'elle écume les rues glauques de Whitechapel, toujours en quête de clients, bien sûr. La malheureuse doit payer un petit loyer à la semaine. Or, elle a déjà six semaines de retard. Un peu avant minuit, elle croise un certain Hutchinson. C'est un ancien veilleur de nuit, une sorte de compagnon de misère comme elle s'en ait fait des dizaines depuis qu'elle arpente le trottoir. Elle l'apostrophe : "Oh, Hutchinson. J'ai rien mangé, j'ai les crocs." "Désolé, petite, mes poches sont vides." Hutchinson a dépensé le peu qu'il avait dans la boisson, comme tous les soirs. Mary Kelly ne s'attarde pas, seulement le poivrot, comme il n'a sans doute rien de mieux à faire, décide de la suivre, à distance respectueuse. Il l'observe. Il la suit le long de deux ou trois rues sombres, jusqu'au domicile de Mary, au 13 Miller's Court. Et il la voit, ou du moins il la devine, qui, juste devant chez elle, retrouve un homme. Un homme assez grand, plutôt élégant. Il porte un manteau, apparemment d'astrakan et des guêtres sombres. Tout deux vont disparaître dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Hutchinson dira dans sa déposition : "Mes soupçons se sont éveillés en voyant un homme aussi bien habillé dans ce coin-là. J'ai trouvé que ça avait quelque chose de bizarre." Pas assez bizarre, cependant, pour le maintenir à son poste d'observateur – j'allais dire de voyeur. Hutchinson se retire avant d'avoir vu l'homme aux guêtres sombres sortir du domicile de Mary. Aux alentours de minuit, une voisine, la veuve Cocks, voit elle aussi un homme élégant entrer chez Mary Kelly. Elle précise qu'il portait des moustaches rousses et qu'elle, la petite, paraissait éméchée. Du reste, elle va chanter, Mary, pendant un long moment, des ballades irlandaises qui se perdent dans la nuit et le brouillard nocturne. Et puis le silence est revenu sur Miller's Court : Mary n'a plus chanté. *'Julia Martin: 'Nous sommes toujours en plein XIXe siècle, au cœur de l'histoire de Jack l',ventreur. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Et je vous ai dit comme ça, Julia, tout à l'heure en passant, que la petite Mary cherchait de quoi payer son loyer. Et bien le 9 novembre 1888, vers dix heures du matin, son propriétaire va justement envoyer un commis chercher les arriérés des six semaines qu'elle lui doit. Le jeune homme arrive, il est devant le 13 Miller's Court. Il frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond. Il appelle : "Miss Kelly ! Miss Kelly !" Pas de réponse. Il décide de faire le tour par un petit passage qui va vers la cour. Et dans la cour, il y a deux fenêtres, très proches l'une de l'autre. Et par un carreau cassé, on peut voir ce qui se passe, et on peut notamment écarter le rideau de la chambre. Le commis passe la main. Il écarte le rideau, fronce les sourcils et là, comme frappé par la foudre, il retire sa main en se coupant à un bout de carreau cassé. Ce qu'il vient de voir à l'intérieur dépasse tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer dans le domaine de l'épouvante. La jeune Mary, ou ce qu'il en reste, est étendue sur le lit. Il y a une photo de cela, ça fait comme de la charpie sanguinolente. Elle a été découpé en morceaux, et les morceaux suspendus çà et là dans la pièce à des clous de tableaux. Il va falloir sept heures à trois chirurgiens pour reconstituer le corps, et les experts estiment que cette horrible besogne du criminel a dû lui demander au moins deux heures d'un minutieux labeur. Quel acharnement, quelle chose impensable. Cette fois, c'est tout le Royaume-Uni qui réagit. La reine Victoria elle-même, depuis sa demeure écossaise de Balmoral, demande des comptes. Elle s'adresse au Premier ministre, lord Salisbury pour que des mesures de sécurité sans précédent soient prises et pour que l'éclairage public pénètre enfin le quartier insalubre de Whitechapel. La souveraine va faire pression pour que le patron de Scotland Yard, sir Charles Warren, démissionne. Une démission suivie de peu par celle du chef du Home Office, autrement dit le Ministre de l'Intérieur. Des mesures spectaculaires donc pour calmer l'opinion, mais mesures bien tardives. Car ce cinquième crime signé Jack l'Éventreur sera en fait le dernier. Dans la ville, pavoisée aux couleurs du prince de Galles, car c'est le jour où l'on fête son anniversaire, les crieurs de journaux s'en donnent à cœur joie : "Le meurtrier de Whitechapel a encore frappé !" Mais cette fois, la jolie Mary Kelly, notre Black Mary, n'est même plus là pour les entendre. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons nous extraire un peu du smog londonien ; je ne voudrai pas vous voir dépérir totalement, Julia. On va prendre un peu de hauteur sur ces événements sanglants. Je ne vous ai encore rien dit ou presque de l'enquête menée par Scotland Yard. Dans un premier temps, les enquêteurs et l'opinion britannique ont tenues pour évidentes deux certitudes. D'abord, que le criminel n'était pas un gentleman, ça paraît évident et surtout qu'il n'était pas un britannique, et encore moins un Anglais. Et puis assez vite, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du double témoignage d'Hutchinson et de la veuve Cocks, il a fallu admettre que n'importe qui pouvait être soupçonné, même un gentilhomme. Et dès lors, le caractère chirurgical, si j'ose dire, des crimes, va orienter les enquêteurs vers les milieux médicaux. Cette piste a sans doute bénéficié d'une coïncidence. Il faut savoir qu'on donnait à Londres, en 1888, une adaptation pour la scène du roman d'épouvante de Stevenson "Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde". Entre nous, c'est plus qu'une coïncidence. J'y vois comme une résurgence presque nécessaire des aspects noirs, refoulés, de cette société victorienne ultra rigide, corsetée dans son moule social. Pour résumer le travail des enquêteurs, je dirais que les soupçons portent principalement sur trois individus. D'abord un juif polonais de Whitechapel, connu pour sa misogynie violente. Ensuite, un médecin américain d'origine russe, passionné d'instruments de chirurgie et de torture et incapable de fournir de vrais alibis au moment des cinq meurtres retenus par la police. Enfin, et j'ai envie de dire surtout, un certain Montague John Druitt, un jeune homme élégant de 31 ans, issu d'une famille plus qu'honorable comptant quatre chirurgiens. Tiens donc. Un drôle de célibataire qui mène une vie mystérieuse autour de sa garçonnière londonienne. Un adepte de l'humour noir, juriste et même avocat, mais sans cause à défendre, et qui donne, pour s'occuper, des cours dans un pensionnat privé dont on l'avait renvoyé… pour une affaire de mœurs. Ce qu'il faut que je vous dise tout de suite, c'est que ce personnage va se jeter dans la Tamise le 3 décembre 1888, donc moins d'un mois après le massacre de Black Mary. Ça coïncide donc avec la fin des crimes. On comprend dès lors que, de nos jours encore, l'hypothèse de la culpabilité de John Druitt soit la plus répandue. C'est notamment celle que retient un certain Sir Melville Macnaghten, un des pontes de Scotland Yard, en 1894, l'année où la police classe l'affaire. Après bien des recoupements, toutes sortes de précisions, de circonstances accablantes, sir Melville peut écrire, je le cite : "De source privée, je tiens sans aucun doute possible que la famille de Druitt le soupçonnait d'être l'assassin de Whitechapel". Ça, c'est dit. Il n'empêche que de nombreuses autres thèses vont fleurir par la suite. Je ne vais pas les reprendre toutes, une émission n'y suffirait pas. Laissez-moi simplement vous en rappeler deux ou trois très connues. On a prétendu que Jack était l'héritier d'une famille illustre et donc protégé par la police. Le meurtrier aurait été le duc de Clarence en personne, fils aîné du prince de Galles et donc petit-fils de la reine Victoria. Le problème, entre autres incongruités, c'est qu'au moment des différents crimes, le prince était de façon certaine tantôt à Balmoral, tantôt dans le Norfolk. Par ailleurs, les journlaistes ont émis l'hypothèse que le nom "Jack the Ripper" aurait pu recouvrir une association de plusieurs criminels, dont le médecin de la famille royale, sir William Gull. Le but de ce complot aurait été de cacher la liaison du duc de Clarence, justement, avec une fille de mauvaise vie. Et allons donc. Autre thèse, moins farfelue. Shirley Harrison a prétendu que l'assassin pourrait être une célèbre victime de la chronique judiciaire anglaise, un certain James Maybrick qui sera plus tard empoisonné par sa femme. Le journal de James Maybrick a été publié en 1993 et à l'époque, nombreux ont été les avis dubitatifs, et même sceptiques. Voici par exemple ce que déclarait, au micro de Jean-Pierre Elkabbach sur Europe 1, notre cher Alain Decaux. *'Alain Decaux: 'Personnellement je doute. Je doute beaucoup. Je ne suis pas graphologue, mais quand j'ai lu le journal pour la première fois… Mon métier m'a fait lire des centaines de journaux et d'écritures, notamment du XIXe siècle. Je suis familier de l'écriture du XIXe siècle, et ce n'est pas une écriture du XIXe siècle. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti tout de suite. Les écritures du XIXe siècle sont pointues. Celle-là est ronde. Ma première réaction a été de me dire "tiens, c'est bizarre". La deuxième réaction, c'est précisément les lettres que Jack l'Éventreur écrivait à la police. Elles ne sont pas du tout de la même écriture que ce journal. On se demande si les lettres sont vraies, mais on n'en finit pas. Est-ce que les lettres sont vraies ? Est-ce que le journal est vrai ? *'Jean-Pierre Elkabbach: 'Et l'encre et le papier ? *'Alain Decaux: 'Les experts sont formels, l'encre n'est pas de l'époque, mais d'autres disent que ce n'est pas impossible. Vous savez comment sont les experts. *'Jean-Pierre Elkabbach: 'Alors ce serait un faussaire de génie, là encore ? *'Alain Decaux: 'Ce serait un faussaire de talent. L'écrivain que je suis a une autre objection : c'est construit. Un journal n'est pas construit, on y jette quelques mots. C'est censé commencer en route, il n'y a pas les premières pages, mais dès le début, le climat est créé, les personnages sont mis en scène et à la fin il va mourir et il le dit. "Et maintenant, il est temps que je meure". C'est trop beau." *'Franck Ferrand: Cher Alain Decaux que nous saluons au passage, il est notre maître à tous. Plus récemment, deux thèses audacieuses ont été émises. La première a pour auteure l'une des plus célèbres romancières, notamment dans le domaine du thriller, Patricia Cornwell en personne. Selon elle, après avoir relevé toute sorte de coïncidence pour en arriver à cette conclusion, Jack l'Éventreur serait le célèbre peintre Walter Sickert. La faiblesse de sa thèse, c'est qu'elle s'appuie essentiellement sur des analyses ADN, qui sont extrêmement douteuses sur des sujets aussi anciens et complexes. Puis, plus récemment, deux experts britanniques, Ian Finley et Stuart Heaven ont eu aussi travaillé sur ces fameuses lettres, et on dit que l'Éventreur n'était pas un éventreur mais une éventreuse. C'est d'ailleurs la vieille thèse du célèbre enquêteur Abberline qui voudrait que ce soit en fait un certaine Mary Percy qui aurait été le véritable Jack l'Éventreur. Vous allez voir que nous avons-nous ici une thèse bien plus intéressante… *'''Julia Martin: ''Aujourd'hui au cœur de l'histoire de Jack l'Éventreur. Sophie Herfort qui est auteure et professeure de français nous a rejoint sur Europe 1 pour en parler, Franck Ferrand.'' *'Franck Ferrand: 'Sophie Herfort a publié en 2007, chez Tallandier, un ouvrage qui aujourd'hui n'est plus disponible qu'en édition de poche, maus courrez-y, c'est un bonheur. Vous allez y passer, quoi qu'il arrive, un beau moment. Sophie Herfort a longtemps, longuement enquêté sur le mystère de Jack l'Éventreur et les conclusions qu'elle a tirées de son enquête sont particulièrement convaincantes. Si vous voulez mon avis, Sophie Herfort a très certainement trouvé, enfin, qui se cachait derrière ce masque de l'Éventreur et je suis ravi qu'elle puisse venir nous le dire cette après-midi. Merci beaucoup, Sophie Herfort. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Merci à vous. *'Franck Ferrand: 'C'est assez étrange parce que, a priori, les ripperologues sont d'abord des anglais, souvent de vieux messieurs érudits, et là on tombe sur une jeune française. Comment vous êtes-vous immiscée dans ce club très fermé des ripperologues ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Je ne sais pas si on peut dire "par accident". *'Franck Ferrand: 'Oui, peut-être, en fait. *'Sophie Herfort: 'J'étais vraiment adolescente quand j'ai eu le virus Jack l'Éventreur. J'avais onze ans et je suis tombée amoureuse d'une production, d'un téléfilm en deux parties, réalisé par David Weeks, qui proposait une thèse à laquelle, personnellement je ne croyais pas. *'Franck Ferrand: 'On dit souvent que la télévision peut être un vecteur important, et voilà. *'Sophie Herfort: 'C'est un vecteur culturellement très important. Je ne connaissais absolument rien à l'affaire, mais j'ai été totalement happée, d'abord par l'ambiance. Les bas-fonds, tout cette ambiance interlope… ça m'intriguait. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi glauque. Ça prend aux tripes et au ventre. C'est comme ça que, finalement, j'en suis venue à m'intéresser à l'affaire, en rentrant dans la sphère visuelle. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Vous avez commencé par collecter des informations, vous avez monté un dossier. Puis vous êtes allée sur place, voir si le Whitechapel d'aujourd'hui ressemble encore au Whitechapel de l'époque victorienne. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Effectivement, je m'y suis rendue à maintes reprises quand j'étais adolescente, faire dans un premier temps ce qu'on appelle un petit pèlerinage, voir si l'ambiance de Whitechapel subsistait. C'est quand même un climat de pauvreté. Il faut imaginer qu'à l'époque victorienne, c'est là que le bas peuple vivait. Donc j'ai retrouvé une même ambiance, même si certains bâtiments ont un peu changé. On retrouve ces fameux row, ces rangées, étriquées, froides, sombres, qui gardent un peu ce cachet d'antan. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Les ancêtres des barres d'immeuble, on peut le dire, en fait. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Effectivement, des ancêtres de barres d'immeubles. Des sortes de corons. C'est vraiment particulier comme ambiance. C'est là que j'ai vraiment commencé à faire mes recherches. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Dans quel fond est-ce qu'on cherche quand on travaille sur Jack l'Éventreur ? Où faut-il se rendre ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Dans les fonds documentaires, aux Q Archive de Londres. Ça me paraissait le premier endroit où il fallait se rendre pour avoir la matière première, les ressources documentaires et tous les mémos de police. Je suis partie de cette prémisse là, étant entendu que jusqu'à présent, étant assez jeune, je n'avais que des ouvrages de vulgarisation, que des publications. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Vous n'aviez pas eu les documents eux-mêmes. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Exactement, et c'est après que j'ai commencé à avoir l'audace de creuser et que je me suis attachée à fond à la recherche documentaire, aux mémos de police et à la correspondance proprement dite de l'époque. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Ça, c'est le virus qui prend les historiens le jour où vous franchissez votre première porte de fonds d'archives, et qu'on vous apporte les cartons, les liasses… etc. Vous vous dites "Ce n'est pas possible, je vais avoir ça, moi, dans les mains ?" Mais oui, parfaitement. Vous ouvrez le carton et vous avez les documents, les rapports… Et y compris les lettres ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Mieux que ça, j'avais les microfilms, ce qui m'a permis de gagner un temps considérable. Sans cela, j'aurais eu des liasses qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Je faisais tourner la molette à toute vitesse, ça défilait à toute vitesse. Je me faisais même assister, tellement il y avait de matière première. C'est là que j'ai eu mon premier cri d'appel autre qu'un cri d'appel historique et que je me suis vraiment sentie immergée dans l'affaire. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Ce n'est pas que je veuille forcément faire durer le suspens, mais avant d'en venir à votre propre thèse et à vos conclusions, qui sont assez extraordinaires, vous aviez vous-même étudié les autres hypothèses. Est-ce qu'il y en avait une qui vous paraissait plus convaincante que d'autres, a priori ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Absolument. J'avais entendu parler de la thèse James Maybrick, que la journaliste américaine Shirley Harrison avait exhumé de ses dossiers de journaliste. Elle avait investigué atour de cette affaire et de ce journal retrouvé dans un pan de mur d'une maison de Liverpool, qui aurait été de la main-même de l'Éventreur. Cela m'intriguait beaucoup. J'ai commencé à creuser en amont le profil de ce négociant en coton en me demandant s'il ne pouvait pas être effectivement l'auteur des meurtres. C'est vrai qu'il avait un profil assez troublant. Il souffrait de migraines, de frustration, sa femme le trompait à toute vergogne… Je me suis dit pourquoi pas lui ? *'Franck Ferrand: 'Vous avez fait un travail de profiler, comme on dit. *''Sophie Herfort: Un petit peu, alors que je ne venais pas du tout de ce milieu là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été piquée par ce virus là, mais vraiment, j'y suis allée à fond. *'''Franck Ferrand: ''Et finalement, cela ne vous a pas convaincu au-delà d'une certaine limite ?'' *'Sophie Herfort: 'Non. En plus, les tests qui ont été pratiqués en amont m'ont un peu découragée. Il y a eu des tests pratiqués sur les encres, ces fameux tests ioniques, qui montrent que finalement l'encre du journal est postérieure à cette période. Par contre, le journal est un authentique album victorien. Mais il y a, effectivement, une phraséologie et des américanismes qu'on ne peut pas retrouver dans un journal d'époque. Pour moi, ça a un petit peu cassé cette piste-là. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Donc comme le disait Alain Decaux, probablement un faussaire de talent à l'origine de cette piste. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Mais un bon fake. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Dès lors, vos soupçons se sont portés plutôt – et c'est assez inattendu – vers l'intérieur de l'administration même de la police londonienne, vers l'intérieur de Scotland Yard. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'aller crever cette piste-là ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Au début, franchement, je n'avais pas l'idée de m'attarder sur cette piste-là. Mais je me suis demandée pourquoi l'Éventreur, ou du moins l'auteur des lettres présumées envoyées à la police à l'époque des meurtres, dédiait ses lettres au "cher patron". Je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de troublant. Et plus je compulsais les correspondances, plus je faisais défiler les microfilms sur mon écran, je me disais : "C'est incroyable, ce type-là connaît vraiment Scotland Yard de l'intérieur". Ça ne s'invente pas. Et c'est à partir de là que j'ai eu envie de creuser un possible profil. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Et c'est à partir de là que vous avez compris que toute cette histoire, toute cette série de crimes, naissant en réalité d'un événement survenu en août 1888 dans le bureau du patron de Scotland Yard. C'est de là, selon vous que tout est parti. Nous sommes en compagnie de Sophie Herfort, auteure chez Tallandier de "Jack l'Éventreur démasqué" avec tout simplement au dos de l'ouvrage, je vous le montre, Julia, vous avez ce privilège, la photo du véritable Jack. C'est vrai qu'il est assez inquiétant. *'Julia Martin: 'Oui, on n'a pas envie de rester avec lui. *'Franck Ferrand: 'C'est vrai qu'on ne lui confierai pas les petits. Il est assez effrayant, à vrai dire. Ce personnage, vous l'avez-vous démasqué. J'aimerais juste… Ah, on va dire "il prend son temps". Mais oui, évidemment, je prends mon temps. Je voudrais juste qu'on revienne en quelques mots sur la théorie de Patricia Cornwell, puisque l'une de nos auditrices, via Facebook, Blandine, nous dit : "Pourquoi associe-t-on le peintre Walter Sickert à Jack l'Éventreur ? Les soupçons sont-ils réellement fondés ? Peut-on croire à cette hypothèse ?" Je m'empresse de dire que vous, Sophie Herfort, vous n'y croyez pas à cette hypothèse, mais il est incontestable que, quand on lit – en plus avec le talent qui est le sien – l'ouvrage de Patricia Cornwell, qu'un certain nombre de coïncidences peuvent laisser penser que Walter Sickert n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Il peignait notamment des tableaux assez effrayants. *'Sophie Herfort: 'C'est vrai que, de prime à bord, dans la liste des suspects, il constitue un personnage assez inquiétant. En plus, il faut savoir que ce n'est pas une piste qu'elle a développée elle-même. C'est un ami à elle qui lui avait proposé de reprendre le dossier. Ce personnage est un peintre impressionniste, élève de McNeill Whistler, il peint des scènes assez inquiétantes , puisqu'il s'intéresse à des meurtres qui ont un peu trait à Jack l'Éventreur, on parle de la série des "condemned murders", mais qui n'ont rien à voir avec Jack l'Éventreur. En plus on sait que les scènes de meurtre étaient très prisées des peintres de genre du XIXe, si l'on reprend par exemple les tableaux de Delacroix. Ces scènes-là font fureur chez les peintres qui sont à l'affût des faits divers pour pouvoir inspirer leur talent. Pour moi, ce n'est pas suffisant, ni même les analyses mitochondriales qui sont extrêmement faillibles, avec un taux de faillibilité à 10%. Donc relever de la salive qui pourrait correspondre à Walter Sickert sur des rabats d'enveloppe, pour moi ce n'est pas satisfaisant. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Des enveloppes que tant et tant et tant et tant de personnes ont manipulées depuis. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Et puis sachant qu'il y a eu tellement de plaisantins, ça ne fait pas en sorte… *'Franck Ferrand: 'Ce qui est satisfaisant pour vous c'est de revenir aux faits, d'étudier ces fameuses lettres, dont vous estimez qu'une trentaine seulement sont incontestables. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Oui, selon moi, une trentaine serait de la main-même de l'auteur des meurtres. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Vous avez donc retenu l'entête "Dear Boss", "Cher Patron", employée par Jack l'Éventreur pour s'adresser à la police. Vous vous dites : "Mais ce bonhomme sait exactement comment ça se passe, il est de l'intérieur de Scotland Yard". Et vous nous transportez fin août 1888 dans le bureau du chef de Scotland Yard, sir Charles Warren. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Moi, ce qui a toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, c'est qu'en faisant mes recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une éviction très "intéressante", pour mon enquête, puisque le 28 août 88, il y avait ce candidat qui souhaitait intégrer les rangs de police, qui s'appelle Melville Macnaghten. Il est recommandé par James Monroe, le second du préfet Warren. Mais il se trouve que sir Charles Warren et Monroe ne s'entendent pas du tout, donc le protégé de James Monroe a donc toutes les chances de voir sa candidature rejetée. Il va y avoir, ce soir-là, une terrible dispute entre les deux hommes, puisque Charles Warren ne veut absolument pas entendre parler de ce nouveau venu dans les rangs de Scotland Yard, de ce Macnaghten. Il ne veut pas de lui dans la police. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Et vous vous dites que ce Macnaghten aurait pu se sentir très humilié et que ce serait le point de départ d'une volonté de vengeance. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Effectivement, on sait par sir Robert Anderson que les échanges ont été assez vifs. Lorsqu'on constate certaines lettres de l'Éventreur envoyées à la police, on découvre que le principal motif, c'est la haine et le dépit contre les autorités du Yard, notamment dans cette lettre du 19 octobre 88 qui nous parle justement d'un renvoi de la police. Bon, il ne s'agit pas d'un renvoi, mais d'une éviction, mais je pense que l'Éventreur a voulu orienter sans donner trop de pistes. En tout cas, c'est très significatif de voir cette haine qui transparaît à travers les lettres envoyées à sir Charles Warren. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Ce que vous montrez, qui est extrêmement passionnant, c'est que dans les lettres de l'Éventreur, il y a énormément d'indices. Comme s'il cherchait quasiment à ce qu'on l'identifie. Mais bien sûr, il reste suffisamment ambigu pour ne pas se dénoncer tout à fait. Une fois qu'on a ce Macnaghten à l'esprit, ça paraît transparent et lumineux. Je signale aux auditeurs que s'ils ont été très attentifs, j'ai cité tout à l'heure le nom de Macnaghten, puisqu'il est l'enquêteur même qui a remis, en 1894, sur cette enquête des crimes de Jack l'Éventreur. Il est l'auteur même du rapport, c'est tout ç fait extraordinaire. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Un rapport qui accuse un suspect idéal, en l'occurrence. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Il accuse John Druitt. Vous dites suspect idéal, parce qu'il s'est noyé, donc il ne va pas venir dire le contraire. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Absolument. C'est un tissu de mensonges quand on sait que l'homme n'est absolument pas médecin… Les erreurs sont dignes d'un apprenti policier. On se demande comment un homme de ce calibre, avec cette intelligence et cette mémoire – sir Basile Thompson, son successeur, dira de Macnaghten qu'il a une mémoire extraordinaire – peut se tromper à ce point dans ce fameux rapport de 94 sur un suspect qui semble, à mon avis, construit de toutes pièces. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Sir Melville Macnaghten, c'est lui dont vous avez mis la photo au dos de votre ouvrage. On se rend compte immédiatement, simplement à le regarder comme ça que c'est quelqu'un de profond et d'intelligent, probablement de retors. Ce que vous arrivez à démontrer, c'est que c'était surtout quelqu'un d'extrêmement pervers et nous allons voir avec vous le nombre incroyable de recoupements qui nous sautent au visage à partir du moment où on a identifié le coupable. *'Julia Martin: '"Jack l'Éventreur démasqué", disponible en poche chez Tallandier, c'est le nom du livre de votre invitée d'aujourd'hui, Sophie Herfort, Franck. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Sophie Herfort a en effet démasqué le célèbre tueur en série de Whitechapel. Elle a mis un nom sur cette espèce de point d'interrogation et c'est en l'occurrence celui de sir Melville Macnaghten, personnage qui a joué un rôle important au sein-même de Scotland Yard. Son but était, dites-vous, de se venger du patron de Scotland Yard, Warren. Et il a réussi, puisque la reine a poussé à sa démission. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Non seulement il a réussi son coup, mais ce qui est étrange pour l'affaire, c'est qu'on voit une certaine lettre, le 7 novembre 88, arriver au siège de Scotland Yard et qui prétend qu'une fois que l'Éventreur aura achevée sa vague criminelle et qu'il aura contribué au départ de Charles Warren, il s'arrêtera. Et c'est ce qui se passe deux jours après. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Mais ce que disent les spécialistes, c'est qu'un tueur en série ne peut pas s'arrêter. Une fois qu'il est sorti, il en fait indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, d'où la thèse de John Druitt. Lui est mort… *'Sophie Herfort: 'Absolument. Normalement, un psychopathe, du point de vue de l'étiologie des troubles, ne s'arrête pas de tuer. Il a ça dans le sang, c'est comme un chien qui a goûté à la saveur du sang. Seulement, là, il ne s'agit pas d'un psychopathe d'après les experts psychologues et notamment d'après Michèle Agrappart, qui a participé à cet ouvrage, insiste sur le fait que c'est une perversion narcissique. Il s'agit d'un personnage qui décide de mettre sur pied une machination machiavélique, de s'y tenir et qui, finalement, sera capable de s'arrêter une fois que sa machination aura vu le jour. Ça fait référence à un type pervers et organisé. Le psychopathe agit beaucoup plus sur le mode de l'impulsion et il est très difficile pour lui de s'arrêter, sauf s'il est arrêté par la police ou qu'il s'est suicidé, mais a priori il ne s'arrête jamais. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Mais le pervers peut s'arrêter. En l'occurrence, Macnaghten aurait décidé de s'arrêter quand il aurait eu sa vengeance, tout simplement. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Oui puisqu'il souffre d'une intolérance à la frustration donc une fois que cette intolérance est passée par l'acte de la vengeance, il s'arrête. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Vous nous montrez que, psychologiquement, il y a beaucoup de points de convergence et de coïncidences. D'abord, c'est un spécialiste des safaris, des grandes chasses et du tannage, de l'empaillage des animaux. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Notre homme Melville Macnaghten a un passé de chasseur. On sait qu'il a été chasseur et naturaliste en Inde. Il travaillait dans la plantation familiale en Inde, mais ses loisirs, ils les consacraient à l'art de la chasse. Il dit dans ses mémoires, "Days of my Years", qu'il chasse le crocodile, le chat sauvage et qu'il les naturalise. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Et à la taxidermie, donc ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Et à la taxidermie. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Il est également amoureux du théâtre, de la mise en scène. C'est un joueur. Il adore surprendre les gens. C'est un trait fort de sa personnalité sociale. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Aujourd'hui, on dirait que c'est un player. Il aime jouer, se fixer des défis et il a ce sens très aigu de la mise en scène. *'Franck Ferrand: 'On va vous dire que, normalement, pour que quelqu'un franchisse ainsi le pas, pour qu'il aille aussi loin dans l'horreur, il faut qu'il ait subi un très gros traumatisme. Je parle bien de traumatisme physique. On a plusieurs cas de serial killers qui ont reçu des chocs à la tête. Mais là vous dites que c'est le cas. *'Sophie Herfort: 'C'est le cas. En 1881, il y a eu une immense répression en Inde. Ayant hérité de la plantation de son père, ses ouvriers agricoles se sont soulevés. Il s'est retrouvé avec un coup porté à la tête lors de ce mouvement de révolte, qui le laissera complètement inanimé dans les plaines du Bengale en plein cagnard et dans un état semi-comateux. C'est un traumatisme important et une caractéristique qui n'est pas mineure. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Et pour vous, l'incendie qui a eu lieu le soir du premier meurtre était un incendie qu'il avait causé lui-même ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Très probablement, puisque je ne crois pas aux coïncidences et cet incendie a touché le siège de la Compagnie des Indes. 20 ans plus tôt, jour pour jour, son père y travaillait ; c'est le dernier président de la compagnie. Et ce soir là, le soir du premier meurtre, il y a cet incendie qui se joue à une heure d'intervalle. C'est quand même bizarre que dans la même nuit, il se passe un incident si remarquable. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Vous voulez que je vous dise, Sophie Herfort ? Je vous envie. Vous avez dû passer des moments extraordinaires lorsque vous avez découvert les choses. Vous avez notamment pris ce morceau de papier découvert sur le corps d'Annie Chapman. C'était un fragment d'enveloppe avec quelques lettres d'une adresse. Évidemment, les enquêteurs, ne sachant pas vers quelle piste se tourner, ont laissé tomber ce document, mais vous l'avez retrouvé et vous dites que ce morceau d'adresse coïncide au détail près avec l'adresse de Macnaghten. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Effectivement, ce fragment laisse percevoir des éléments d'adresse qui correspondent à l'adresse de Melville Macnaghten, avec les initiales du destinataire et l'adresse, puisqu'il vivait à l'époque au 32 Warwick Square. On retrouve "SQ", on retrouve le 2, deux M pour Melville Macnaghten. De là à faire le pas, j'ose dire que c'est comme une preuve pour moi. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Il connaissait bien Whitechapel, du reste, puisqu'il le dit dans ses mémoires. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Il s'y plaît très bien. Il adore s'encanailler le soir avec ses amis, notamment à Wallcrow Square, un peu à la mode dans Whitechapel. Il dit aimer faire peur aux prostituées. Il n'est pas rare qu'il les taquine avec son comparse sir Robert avec qui il sortait à l'occasion. Ça fait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences, sachant que l'homme déclare détester les prostituées. Dans es mémoires, Macnaghten dira que les prostituées ne sont pas des femmes. Il leur ôte leur identité féminine et dit qu'elles sont au plus bas de l'échelle de l'humanité. C'est énorme quand même comme conception des femmes. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Si on fait tout le faisceau d'indices, ça commence à faire un grand nombre d'arguments et de coïncidences. J'ai gardé le meilleur our la fin. Il y a d'une part une chose incroyable. Vous nous dites que Robert Anderson, le second de Macnaghten à Scotland Yard, savait, et vous nous dites "Regardez, on a la preuve qu'il savait". Ça fait froid dans le dos, ça… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas parlé, cet Anderson ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Je pense que Scotland Yard étant une institution qui se défend, il aurait été beaucoup plus choquant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un mouton noir parmi la police que peut-être de s'apercevoir que le petit-fils de la reine Victoria aurait été impliqué dans les meurtres. Je crois que Scotland Yard, on n'y touche pas. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Pour préserver l'institution policière, la personne qui au sein même de cette institution connaissait la vérité, a préféré la garder pour lui, en fait. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Effectivement. Quand on voit les déclarations de Robert Anderson et James Monroe, pour moi, ça ne laisse pas la place au doute. Ils savaient mais ils n'ont rien dis, et ils ne pouvaient pas d'ailleurs. C'était scier la branche sur laquelle ils étaient assis. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Vous dites que ça ne laisse pas de place au doute, mais comment est accueillie votre thèse en Angleterre et par les spécialistes de la question ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Pour l'instant, je n'ai eu que de rares échos. Apparemment, le fait qu'une française propose une hypothèse nouvelle ne doit pas les laisser indifférent, mais en tout cas ça les laisse méfiants pour l'instant. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Ça doit leur froisser la moustache, à nos amis britanniques. *'Sophie Herfort: 'C'est uns institution, vous savez. Jack l'Éventreur, on le trouve dans tous les magasins pour touristes. J'imagine mal qu'on puisse trouver des objets souvenirs de Marc Dutroux dans les boutiques de Paris. Pour eux, c'est une institution et on n'y touche pas. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Et la famille ? *'Sophie Herfort: 'Je n'ai pas eu d'échos, mais je sais qu'il reste un petit-fils Macnaghten encore vivant. L'avant-dernier est décédé la veille de la sortie de mon livre donc pour l'instant, c'est plutôt calme. *'Franck Ferrand: 'En tout cas, la plus jeune fille de Macnaghten a dit dans ses mémoires, a laissé entendre très fortement qu'elle savait que son père était Jack l'Éventreur. Ça, c'est ce que vous révélez de plus spectaculaire et de plus extraordinaire, je trouve. *'Sophie Herfort: 'La gamine commence à se poser des questions sur son père lorsqu'un certain dimanche, au lieu d'aller à l'église, elle est invitée par son père à visiter les locaux de police. La jeune fille, qui s'appelle Mary Christabel est âgé de douze ans. Nous sommes en 1902 et que trouve-t-elle en fouillant par hasard dans les bureaux de son père ? Les photos des meurtres de Jack l'Éventreur alors que son père n'a jamais enquêté sur l'affaire. *'Franck Ferrand: 'C'est assez extraordinaire. Elle dit qu'il était troublé en les regardant. *'Sophie Herfort: 'Elle dit qu'il était troublé, et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son père a eu l'air si choqué en voyant sa fille tomber sur ces photos. *'Franck Ferrand: 'Merci Sophie Herfort pour ces superbes révélations. Théroigne de Méricourt, une femme dans la Révolution Tennessee Williams Quelques lieux de plaisir L'affaire Corneille-Molière L'ombre de Raspoutine Monet et Clémenceau, une amitié Les amours de Louis XV Les grands noms de la médecine La commune de Paris (140ème anniversaire) Le bicentenaire du roi de Rome Quand l'Europe ne parlait pas français Pierre Brossolette, un héros tragique Vivre ou survivre il y a deux siècles Sur les traces de Gandhi Le plus beau portrait de Mozart La statue de Pasteur Catégorie:Émissions de radio Catégorie:Europe 1 Catégorie:Franck Ferrand